


Softly Spoken

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Budding Love, Killugon - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gon’s dream didn’t involve Killua— at first.





	Softly Spoken

Gon’s dream didn’t involve Killua— at first. 

It begins with a room, a closet rather. It’s tiny and cramped and dark. The epitome of claustrophobia. 

Gon reaches to feel around him in the darkness. His hand hits a closet lamp string and he tugs on it to illuminate the room. There’s nothing in it. 

He comes to the quick realization that he’s trapped. Not a door or window, nothing.

Well, if there’s no door...

Gon begins charging up his nen, despite how he lost it in the real world after the occurrence with Pitou. It felt so familiar though, just as real as the waking world. These kinds of dreams are the perfect way to relive the experience, and he gladly accepts the opportunity whenever it is presented. 

Just as he’s about to unleash Rock with a powerful wave of built up nen, a gentle hand stops him from behind. That’s also a strangely familiar experience.

“Gon, that’s enough.” 

Gon spins to come face to face with Killua, but he’s in pajamas. He thinks? 

Killua’s wearing a baggy black shirt and blue short-shorts, even more revealing than Gon’s own. His hair is a mess and there’s something in his half-lidded eyes that he hasn’t seen before. It’s kind of... 

“There are more important things, right now,” Killua says, but it’s barely above a whisper and there’s a raspiness to his voice. Before Gon knows it, they’re hugging. No.. more like an intimate caress. Killua’s breath is warm on his neck. Not something his friend would typically initiate at all. 

Pale, delicate fingers slide down Gon’s back now and to his confusion it sends a shiver across his body. He’s starting to get hot. 

“Some things just can’t be helped, you know?”

“Killua, why—“

Soft lips slam against his own to shut him up and his knees go weak. Gon’s eyes flutter closed and he finds himself leaning further into the kiss.

This is so wrong— Killua is his best friend, his comrade. Why can’t he stop himself from melting into this bizarre gesture? Why does it feel so.. right?

The dream is foggy and Gon has little control. His body pins Killua against the wall of the small closet, hips colliding, but instead of a taken-aback remark or a shove of embarrassment, Killua groans softly into his ear. 

Gon is operating on instinct now, and little rational is left behind. He continues to grind his pelvis into his friend’s and _wow_ does it feel good. The closet is steaming now. Literal steam. 

Killua withdraws his lips and a thin line of saliva connects the two teens. “No need for this..” he says as he pulls on the light string and the room goes dark once again. 

Gon doesn’t know what’s going on but he feels Killua’s body flush against his. Fingers claw down his back and Gon feels at any and every spot of his friend’s body in return.   


Killua is beautiful all over, hot all over, _sexy_. All he hears is the sound of his friend’s gasping breath. Gon too is breathing heavily, now. He can’t get enough. He needs more. He needs—

Gon suddenly wakes up from the dream with a gasp, face reddened. 

It’s still nighttime; moonlight peers through the hotel window at his side and there’s not a sound to be heard besides his uneven breathing. The atmosphere is calm and peaceful, nothing like the intensity of his dream.

He peers down at his obvious erection underneath the blankets. 

This wasn’t Gon’s first experience with sexual dreams, he was a teenager after all. Not to say he’s had too many, typically his dreamscape is ridden with fighting and animals and humor. He’s also had dreams with Killua in them— a lot, actually. It was only natural since they saw each other everyday.

...But Killua’s gone with Alluka now, and the dreams still persist. 

He just never expected to have such an.. intimate dream about his best friend. What confused him further was the fact that he really enjoyed it.

Gon lies back down and stares at the ceiling. Was that normal? To have dreams like that of your best friend? Gon knows Killua is beautiful. _Very_ beautiful, he can admit as well. But that is only an objective truth, even strangers used to turn their heads on the streets. Whether it was romantic interest from someone their age or general fascination from somebody older, Killua gets more attention than he enjoys. 

But he knows several other beautiful people, wouldn’t he be having dreams about them, too? 

Gon huffs and crosses his arms. If he can’t figure out what’s up with that dream now, he’ll give it time. No use dwelling on it now. 

The dream however reminded him of their friendship and the fact it’s been a whole week since they’ve talked. Gon brings the blankets over his head. God, he misses Killua. For whatever reason the longing seems more prevalent.

_ Call him, _ that voice in the back of his head urges. The same voice that inspires him to act on impulse, to behave recklessly. The voice of his heart and feelings rather than any sense of logic. 

It’s nearly 3 in the morning, but he’ll be damned if he stops listening to it. 

He doesn’t hesitate to reach for his cellphone on the bedside table. A few buttons clicks and it’s ringing. 

Gon shuffles in his blankets, trying hard to ignore his mildly present boner.  _C’mon, pickup_..

After maybe ten seconds, the ringing finally stops. 

“What the hell, Gon? I already told you not to call me in the middle of the night like this,” Killua’s voice drips with sleepiness. 

“I know, I know. I just really wanted to talk to you.” 

“Okay.. What’s up?” 

“Nothing, really. I just woke up from a dream about you. It reminded me I outta give you a call.” 

A short pause. “Weirdo. You miss me that much?”

Gon gazes at the ceiling with a frown. “A lot, actually.” There’s no response for a moment. Although he enjoyed the Killua he made up in his dream a lot, he’ll always like this one more. Easily embarrassed, socially inexperienced, a little salty— yet deep down tender and caring. 

The silence continues and when Killua finally replies, his breath is a whisper. 

“I miss you too, Gon.” 


End file.
